


beautiful days with you

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sorry this may or may not make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Life has never been this cruel to Lena.the guardian angel AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sort of preview of what is yet to come / an introduction

"I wish I could have met you sooner." With an aching heart, hope is trying not to shatter it even more; an honest, sincere, and already full of longingness of the sentiment as Kara waits for Lena's reaction. 

_I wish I could have met you sooner._ Feels heavier to speak of such a thing in front of the most amazing woman she ever met. _So I could have lived my days so beautifully with you._ Kara holds on to such a fragile thought. 

It is on rare occasions that Lena felt this lost for words. On the verge of tears, she feels it can make the situation more hurtful than it already is, than her wanting to hug that woman who means the world to her. She couldn't bear this feeling of being alone again, without Kara in her life. 

"Say something. Anything." Kara nervously fixes her glasses while soft eyes are fixed on Lena. 

With trembling hands, and nervously licking her lips, she lets her tears fall. She fights through the hurt. She needs to say goodbye to the woman that changed her life, to the woman she loves so dearly. "Why couldn't you stay? For me. For us. Please." A pause. "Stay." A crack on her voice. "Please, Kara." Her tears feel the brokenness of her world and her heart. 

Lena never saw herself begging to anyone but with the pain she is feeling right now, everything be damned, she is. "Please." 

And with that, Kara is gone. "Lena." Kara's voice fills the room. 

A hand over her heart, "Kara." Her tears cannot bring Kara back. 

Life has never been this cruel to Lena. 

//


	2. of meetings and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in the past, two teenagers met on a snow day, a start of a beautiful bond.

Seeing the air passing thy lips, walking home right after a long tough day as per usual. Though it was already winter, walking was a way of passing the time, a time for herself without anyone looking over her shoulder. She hated when people stare at her but afraid to talk to her. She dreaded for some alone time. 

The way they treated her, the way they looked at her, changed the moment they knew what happened. This needed to stop was the best next thing she wanted to happen but she knew it wouldn’t anytime soon.

It wouldn’t be the same for her. Obviously. She knew it. They all knew it. So why not just stop rubbing it to her face and just continue with their lives. That was what she decided to do - move on. It was the only thing she could do. 

Hands in the pockets of her jacket, her scarf added the heat her body needed at that moment. “Hey.” She faintly heard. Turning to the voice, she took her hand out and removed her earphones, the other, still inside her pocket, paused the song she was listening to. “Yes?” She said softly, the cold making her voice even weaker. And there was the blue-eyed angel Lena wish could save her from this town. A student, the same age as her, based on the book she was holding, wearing a beanie, the color was her favorite, beaming her pearly whites, eyes almost closed.

“We just moved here. And I am not great at remembering directions.” Lena already knew two things about this girl. Lena told the new person in town what street her house was at, and how to get there. It was on the way to Lena's (new) house where she temporarily lives (she hoped). “Alright. I am Kara by the way. And you are?” 

That simple question made Lena smile since Kara didn’t know who she was, which was strange. That was a surprise to her since Kara's family should already have heard about her by now. Their neighborhood was big. News traveled fast around here. Someone could have already blubbered his or her mouth - a classmate perhaps.

“Nice to meet you, Kara.” She meant it (not saying it because it would be rude not to). 

“I did not catch your name," noticing Lena did not give her a name, pretended as if the raven-haired beauty told her and just did not hear. 

“Well, remember where you live first then we shall talk about you knowing my name." 

"Deal," fixing her beanie, smiling. "I shall know your name soon."

Lena carefully studied how Kara looks - that smile of hers, blue her eyes are, how tall she is, and other details about Kara that make her remember Kara more - her voice or how nervous she gets around her. 

-x-

“Here we are.” Kara's hands inside the pockets of her hoodie. “Where do you live? You live in this street too?” She looked for the street signs, "Maple St., corner Syrup St. I don't know if this town is being humorous at their street signs or not. It makes me hungry." 

Lena smiled a bit, for the first time in weeks. “We already passed it.” 

"Really? Why didn’t you stop and just told me the directions of where my house is?” 

“Because you’ll know where I live." 

Kara waved at Lena who was walking backward then turned around towards the street where she lives. It was two streets away from Kara's. (Well, for now, Kara did not know that.) “See you around, Kara. Don't get lost again." She laughed. (It had been a while.) 

“Thanks for the help whoever you are.” Kara waved back at Lena, laughing, walking towards the front door.

She rubbed her shoes on the welcome mat before entering the house.

“What took you so long? I arrived here like half an hour ago from school.” Alex was already busy looking for their boxes to bring to their rooms. Finally, their house is big enough to have their own, and would not have to share a room with Kara. 

"I just met the prettiest girl." Kara was talking to herself. "And she smells like plumerias." 

Her feet dragged her here for a reason. And she felt like it was because of Lena. 

  
-x-

Lena needed to get out of the house, currently (hopefully, temporarily) living with her father's current wife, Lillian. Her parents got divorced when she was young. 

Lillian was too busy anyway to ask how she is doing after the incident. Lillian's once a month talking on how Lena feels always feels so forced. She hated having that conversation anyway with anyone.

Walking around, her feet taking her wherever her head drowned, and filled with music.

"Hey! Wait up!" She paused the song she was listening to and let her earphones dangle around the neck of her shirt. “Don’t tell me you are lost again." She smiled at Kara.

"No. I am not. And if I will be, you are here to show me which way to go." 

"Since I have met you, you are always lost."

"As long as I am with you, I won't be." 

"Oh, God."

"Why?" 

"Please. You know why. That won’t work on me." 

"What won’t work on you?" 

She placed her earphones back and hit play, laughing, walking away. She was expecting Kara to follow her.

Walking a bit faster towards her. "Why not tell me your name, for us to call it quits."

"Quits? What for?"

"For not answering my question and just walking away. Is this how you treat a friend?" Pretended to be hurt by Lena's actions.

"You are not my friend."

"Wow. Just wow. Ms. Whoever You Are. Nice way to hurt my feelings."

"You are too sensitive, Kara." She, smiling, emphasized 'Kara' since she knew her name while Kara did not know hers. "Talking about feelings, emotions." 

"Come on. Tell me your name. First letter." 

"Will that help?"

"Of course."

"How come?"

"Well, if you give me the first letter, I could ask you for the second letter, then the third, so on." 

"I can just give you my name." 

"I know you won't give me your name that easily."

"You would know my name in school."

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you. First letter."

"Okay."

Kara was waiting for Lena's answer. "Any time now."

"Wow. Ms. Impatient. K"

"Okay, what?" 

"No. K."

"Oh. K. O-Kay, K. Second letter, please." 

"Since you ask nicely. I."

"K-i. Ki. Kiki?" Kara found herself singing one along with Kiki in it, with matching dance moves. 

Everything Kara did up to this point made Lena smile. A breath of fresh air. She should go for a walk alone more often.

"We are friends at this point. I am your funny friend, while you are the mysterious one, Ki."

"Kieran."  
  
"Kieran." With a smile on her face, Kara repeated what Lena mentioned. "Such an unforgettable name."

"Sadly." 

"Oh shit. May I hug you? It seems you need a hug." 

Lena stepped closer to Kara, and the other girl wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena loved the warmth. They stayed like that for a while. A hug from a friend was long overdue. 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me at the comments or at my twitter account: @galawanglena


End file.
